book_of_perditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 3 Plan and Explanation
PHASE 3: 1ST MEDIUM: TRILOGY ''' '''PLATFORM: MOVIE THEATER LOGLINE: ''- PART 1:'' The people of Angkor was the fastest developing group in Venus. Tired of living under Luci's oppressive tyrannical rule, the people of Angkor rose up against her. Luci discovered their rebellious act and was enraged. She believed that she should be ruler of humanity and would take drastic steps to maintain her order as a supreme leader. The Angkor's conquest was promising until the Sand Dragons were released. They ultimately lost the battle, and Luci rejoiced. ''- PART 2:'' After Gabriel was freed, he takes a human army to defeat the angels at Tehom (Angel Territory). Luci, in her mind, once again feels betrayed by the very people she had saved. She doesn’t take the revolt lightly. Anyone who messes with and questions her authority should pay a price. To maintain her status as a supreme leader, Luci must rid the world of people who betrayed her. After the fall of Tehom, Luci gathered all her armies to the Pit to wage war against Gabriel, the Archangel that helped humans discover their history and heritage. After Luci's banner men arrive at North Tartarus, the army surrounds the Pit. The army stretches to the horizon in all directions as she prepares for war with Gabriel. ''- PART 3:'' Gabriel and Ruak lead a rebellion against Luci because she has hidden the history of humans for so long. Their army rise up against Luci and her armies, including Olmec. The Olmec, thought to be the last remaining loyal human army, betray Luci and turn against her generals. Luci uses her overwhelming firepower against them. To maintain her dominance, Luci must fight back against the rebellion and kill everyone who opposes her, especially Gabriel. In the midst of the battle, Luci takes matters into her own hands. Ruak, one of the oldest of all archangels, had been fighting Luci since she brought the Nephilim to Venus. He draws his sword and clashes swords with Luci. Appearing to be her equal, Ruak fights valiantly, but it is Luci who prevails. During the epic duel between the two, Gabriel and the remaining forces escaped to Earth with the dragons. ABOUT: Rated-R blockbuster movie that can be pitched in any studio. The movies will require a lot of CGI for production. This trilogy would appeal to men and women, between 18-60. 2ND MEDIUM: TV SERIES PLATFROM: STREAMING SERIES TITLE: CAHOKIAN WYVERN RIDERS LOGLINE: '''Ancient Native American settlements on Venus learn to train Dragons, in order to help with their planned Escape from the dangerous planet. The story follows an ancient group of Native Americans that were abduct 2 millennia ago. They rebelled against Luci and presumed extinct. However small communities survive and they train dragons. They crucial in the sacking of the Eye of Hades and the freeing of the Ikisat prisoners. '''ABOUT: '''Science fiction TV series that would be available on a streaming service. It would appeal to science fiction/action fans, between the ages of 18-60. '''3RD MEDIUM: APP PLATFORM: SMARTPHONE/TABLET APP LOGLINE: After the 7 Day War, Luci was destroyed by the Warrior Angel Gabriel, although not before she left the earth mostly in ruins. With the earth having knowledge of Heaven Hell existing, Suicide and committing Sins are at an all-time high. Our new App tells the story of bringing people together through locating lost lovers, friends, relatives and enemies across two planets. As the population rebuilds earth, testimonials are live streamed or posted on what's left of the satellite network. Millions of stories are posted everyday and showcase a narrative of reuniting loved ones. ABOUT: 'An app that would be available to download for free, while still generating revenue from in-app purchases. This app would appeal to teenagers and young adults. The app offers stunning visual designed for retina display hand-held devices. '(OPTIONAL) 4TH MEDIUM: GAME PLATFORM: CONSOLE GAME LOGLINE: Luci and her chosen defend Venus from the from the human hoard that only knows disobedience. The concept of this game is an open world fighter game with conquest missions. Journey to different places throughout Venus to challenge the greatest fighters in the solar system. Online capable with a list of Character to choose from. Luci, Ruak Metatron, Keva, Sandalphon, Gabriel, Raphael, Khamael, Raziel, Tzadkiel, Nephilim & many other humans. ABOUT: A console video game with 4k graphics. The fighting game will appeal to gamers of all ages.